glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
What Amy Did
is the twelth episode of the second season of Glee: The New Touch. It was released on July 19, 2014. Plot Amy faces tough situations as she lives on a constant inner battle, endangering her relationship with Nick and her future. Meanwhile, Kyle attempts to get Leni's attention back. Episode -Amy Little ended having sex with a random twenty year old guy and laid on the bed.- “That was amazing.” The guy said. -Amy nodded as she laid on the man's bed and covered herself. The shirtless guy grabbed her and hugged her from behind as Amy said nothing and covered herself with the bed's blankets.- “Wanna do it again?” The guy asked, and Amy immediately stood up from the bed and started dressing herself on a rush. “Were are you going?” The guy asked, surprised while he still lay on bed. -Amy stared at the man and said nothing as she left his apartment.- -Amy now entered a club, she wore a small, red dress, high heels and her lips were red with chopstick. The club was small, but it was full of people who danced and took drinks amidst loud electronic music.- “''Driver roll up the partition please. Driver roll up the partition please. I don´t need you seeing Yonce on her knees. Took fourty five minutes to get all dressed up, we ain't even gonna make it to this club, now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged.” Amy sang, as she slowly walked through the club and men stared at her. “''Oh he so horny , yeah he want to fuck. He popped out all the buttons and he ripped my blouse. He monica lewinsk-ed on my gown.” ''Amy sang as she joined a group of guys and danced provocatively on the middle. “''Oh there daddy , daddy didn´t bring the towel, oh baby, baby we betta slow it down. Took fourty five minutes to get all dressed up, we ain''t even gonna make it to this club.” ''Amy sang as she grabbed one of the guys and kissed him. “''Take all, of me, I just wanna know what kind of girl you like, girl you like. The kind of girl you like, is right here with me.” Amy sang as she kept on dancing. “''Driver roll up to the partition fast, driver roll up to the partition fast. Over there I see them cameras flash, handprints and footprints on my glass. Handprints and good grips all on my ass, private show with the music blasting, he like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty.” ''Amy sang. -Amy spotted a woman about her age smiling at her. Amy slowly walked towards her and started dancing with her.- “''Red wine drip, we´ll take that trash, chauffeur evesdroping trying not to cash.” ''Amy sang as she kissed the woman. -Amy was now on bed with a guy and a girl.- “''Oh there daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur, oh baby, baby be sweating out my hair. Took fourty five minutes to get all dressed up, we ain''t even gonna make it to this club.” ''Amy sang as the guy took away her close and she pressed herself against him as the girl kissed her. “''Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like, the girl you like. Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like, the kind of girl you like I right here with me.” Amy sang as she had the threeway and covered themselves under the blankets. -Amy opened her eyes. She was at bed with the guy and the girl from the night before, her head spun all over the place and her makeup was scattered all over her face. She slowly stood up from the bed and dressed herself quietly. She stared at the room and the alcohol displayed on it. She then stared at the guys on the bed and shook her head. She grabbed her car keys and left the apartment.- -Amy walked towards her car, opened it´s door, turned the engine on and drove away down the road. She kept on driving with no emotion on her face. Suddenly, she stopped driving, lying her face against the car´s wheel. She started trembling and strongly sobbing as she hit her hands against the wheel, sobbing uncontrollably with no one to hear.- -Nick was having a coffee with Olga, Ren and Helena at the teacher's longue.- “I really have no clue. We were having a great time last night, but I woke up today and there were no signs of her… I thought she maybe came to school early or something, are you guys sure you didn´t see her?” Nick said, shaking his head, while Helena patted his back. -Olga, Ren and Helena shook their heads.- “I´m so sorry Nick, but no one heard anything about her, I´m sure she´s okay, she´s a tough woman.” Helena said as she drank her coffee, which started dropping against her face. “But she´s not even answering my calls or my texts, I´m worried something dangerous happened to her.” Nick said, shaking his head. -Olga stared at Nick with sadness on her face.- “I´m sure she´s alright, Nick. You don´t need to worry.” Olga said. “I love her, how can I not worry?” Nick said, concerned. -Brandon was at French class. He was scribbling down vocabulary and stared at his left, where he saw Austin. Brandon winked at Austin and he blushed. The bell rang and the whole class stood up and started leaving, except for Austin and Brandon.- -Brandon walked towards Austin.- “Hey.” Brandon said, as Austin smiled. “Hey Brandon. I loved hanging out with you the other day, and I was wondering if you wanna come over to my place tomorrow?” Austin asked him nervously, and Brandon smiled at him. “Sure, yeah! Sounds cool. See ya later then.” Brandon said, as he happily walked away from Austin. - Kyle and Ricky were at the guy´s showers, drying themselves with towels and getting their clothes on.- “Did you talk to Leni already?” Ricky asked Kyle while he put on his shirt. “Not yet. I wanted to give it some time.” Kyle said. “Well, time´s running out. Go and talk to her, tell her how you´ve chaged and how sorry you are, bro. She will understand.” Ricky told him. “But maybe she doesn´t. Maybe she just won´t forgive me. I get that she may never forgive me. I get that. And I am just scared of her answer.” Kyle said. “Listen, just go and talk to her. Whatever happens, happens. Just remember, you changed again for good and we all should be proud of you.” Ricky said, and Kyle nodded. -Olga dialed Amy's number on her phone at her office. She impatiently waited as it rang and Amy picked up.- “Hello?” Amy said from the other line. “Amy, it´s me. Where are you?” Olga asked her. “Olga?” “Yeah, it´s me, Amy, Nick is worried… we all are… can you please tell me what happened?” Olga asked her. “I… I suck, Olga. I am not a nice person.” Amy said. “What? What are you talking about?” “I cheated on him.” Amy said, “I cheated on him. I fucked a guy, I had a threeway, I went out on a club… and I hated it, but had all this urge to do it… I´m a monster, Olga.” “No. No, Amy, listen to me-“ Olga started saying but Amy ended the call. “Amy? Amy? Fuck.” Olga said, shaking her head and walking in circles around her office. -Kyle was by the piano at glee club, alone. Leni entered the class and Kyle smiled at her.- “Hey.” Kyle said. “You wanted to see me?” Leni asked him. “Leni, I am so sorry for what I did in the past, and I wanted to show you how sorry I am.” Kyle said, quickly, and started playing the piano. “''Know I´ve done wrong, left your heart torn, is that what devils do? Took you so long, where only fools gone, I shook the angel in you. Now I´m rising from the ground, rising up to you! Filled with all the strength I found, there´s nothing I can´t do.” ''Kyle sang on a slow version of the song, playing the piano beautifully and staring at Leni who besides him by the piano. “''I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again?” ''Kyle sang beautifully, meaning every word of it. “''It´s unforgivable, I stole and broke your soul, is that what demons do, hey? They rule the worst in me, destroy everything, they bring down angels like you, hey. Now I´m rising from the ground, rising up to you. Filled with all the strength I found, there´s nothing I can´t do.” ''Kyle sang, meaning every word he sang and staring at Leni. “''I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? Uh uh uh, oh oh!” ''Kyle sang beautifully while he played the piano, causing Leni to drop a tear. “''Told you once I can´t , do this again! Told you once I can´t do this again, oh. I told you once I can´t, do this again, do this again, oh oh.” ''Kyle sang beautifully with his piano, making Leni´s skin shiver. “''I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again? I need to know now, know now, can you love me again?” ''Kyle ended the song, while staring at Leni, who had tears on her eyes. “Leni, please, give me one last chance. I know I blew it all away, I know how much I made you suffer. But I promise I changed, I changed for you, because I still love you and always will. Please, let me prove it to you, let me prove you how much I changed.” Kyle said, while staring at Leni. -Leni smiled.- “I appreciate that. I really do appreciate that, Kyle. I am glad you realized your mistakes and that you changed. Look at you now, you're so much better now… but Kyle, to be honest, I moved on. I moved on from you, I had to. All you did was break my heart, and I cannot go through all the pain I went through again, I cannot. I had to move on, I had to. I trusted you once and you failed me, I cannot trust you again, sorry. But I actually do appreciate that you could leave all your stuff with drugs behind.” Leni said, as she stood up. “Be proud of yourself Kyle.” Leni said, and walked away from the room. -Kyle was left alone on the piano, as rain poured outside. He closed his eyes as a tear rushed through his face.- -Lexie and Kat were walking through the school's hallways together.- “And well, so I went to Tomo's house, and well, you know. One thing lead to another and I fucked him. I fucked him three times that night, and he was pretty good, way better than Wezz or Sean, but I am not dating Tomo or anything, ew, oh my gosh… am I such a slut, Kat? I can't believe this… I am still the sluttiest slut, ugh… should I date Tomo? Maybe I should start dating him… like a real thing… I always wanted to have like a real thing with someone, not just be his friend with benefits. I think I fucked like almost every guy at school, except well, you know, the guys at glee club… but still, I mean.. I think I want something real know. Oh my gosh, Tomo just tweeted “best night ever”, does that mean he wants something more than sex… well I don´t know… probably, oh by the way, I so wanna go shopping this week, I need a new bra, I mean, not just any bra, but a really sexy bra that will show my boobs better, my boobs deserve it, and maybe also go for some hot skirt, Tomo would like that…” Lexie kept on talking on and on, while Kat said nothing. -Kat saw Rose by her locker and walked towards her, while Lexie kept on talking alone and kept on walking, unaware Kat had left.- “Hey.” Kat said, while Rose's face showed no emotion. “Hi.” Rose said, and quickly turned around. “Rose, wait!” Kat said, holding Rose by her back. “What is it? Wanna use me as your experiment again? I thought at least you really anted to be my friend again, not just use me.” “I didn't just use you, Rose! I really just wanted to be your friend again, and then I had you right there like that and I just had this urge to kiss you, but I soon realized that it was a mistake, okay? I am sorry, I am sorry that you felt used, okay? I just want to be your friend again.” -Rose nodded.- “Okay… I get what you're trying to say, Kat. And well, it's okay that you kissed me, I guess. I also felt so awkward and all…” “I know, I am so sorry, just please, can't we just forget this? Please, let's just move on…” -Rose nodded and smiled.- “Alright.” Rose said, and Kat smiled and they kept on walking together through the school's hallways. “You like MS MR, right?” Kat asked her. “MS MR is da bomb.” Rose said. “Well, they're coming over, wanna come with me?” “That would be so cool!” Rose said, and the two kept on talking together. -Nick opened the door of his apartment and walked towards the small living room, where he saw Amy with served dinner. Amy smiled at Nick.- “Honey, you're home.” Amy said, smiling at her boyfriend, “I did lasagna, you're favorite.” -Nick slowly walked towards the table and sat in front of Amy while she served him lasagna.- “There you go. Taste it, I did a new recipe today.” Amy said. -Nick stared at Amy in disbelief.- “Amy, where were you?” Nick asked her, ignoring the food. “You'll see the texture is way more consistent, plus the tomato sauce is so much better…” Amy said, as she hurriedly ate hers. “Cut the crap, Amy.” “What?” “Cut the crap. Where were you today? I called you all day, texted you all day… can you please answer my question?” Nick said, loosing his patience. -Amy started blinking hurriedly.- “I… I went out.” “Out where?” -Amy sighed as tears started filling her eyes.- “Nick… last night I…. I cheated on you.” Amy said, staring directly at her boyfriend. “You… you what?” “I cheated on you… I went out to a club and fucked a guy, after that I went out again and had a threesome… I hated it, but I did it… I just… you know all about my past… I just wish I could control myself but I cant, I cant…” Amy said, crying and failing to say another word. “I can´t fucking believe you, Amelia.” Nick said, as he stood up. -Amy shook her head.- “I am so sorry, Nick… I just I had been holding myself for so long so I just couldn't…” -Nick's face turned red in rage as he grabbed the lasagna dish and threw it against the wall, breaking it into pieces and scattering the lasagna all over the place.- “FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUU!” Nick yelled, as he grabbed his glass and did the same thing again. “I am so sorry….” Amy said, at a loss of words. “FUCKING FUCK YOU. I LOVED YOU. I LOVED YOU, AMY. WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A WHORE…” “I couldn't, I… I couldn´t control it… sorry….sorry…” -Nick grabbed his jacket.- “I am done. I am so done, Amy.” Nick said, as he quickly rushed out of his apartment. -Amy remained there, kneeling on the floor against broken dishes and scattered lasagna, crying uncontrollably and at a loss of words.- “''I´ll wrap up my bones… and leave them out of this home, out on the road…two feet standing on a principle… two hands longing for each other´s warmth, cold smoke seeping out of colder throats, darkness falling leaves nowhere to go.” ''Amy sang, broken. “''It´s spiraling down, biting words, like a wolf howling, hate is spitting out each others mouths, but were still sleeping like we´re lovers…” ''Amy sang. “''Still with feet touching, still with eyes meeting, still our hands match, still with hearts beating. Still with feet touching, still with eyes meeting, still our hands match, still with hearts beating.” ''Amy sang as she stood up, shaking and walked towards the window of the apartment. “''Two feet standing on a principle, two hands longing for each other´s warmth, cold smoke seeping out colder throats, darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go.” ''Amy sang as she stared from the apartments window to the distant street above her. -Amy climbed the window, and closed her eyes, ready to jump.- -The apartments door opened and Nick hurried to meet Amy.- “Amy!” Nick yelled, and Amy turned her head around and stared at Nick. “I thought you were gone…” Amy said. “I am not gone, Amy… I am never gone, okay? Now please, come down there.” Nick said. “I don´t want to. It´s just a small jump and I´ll never break your heart again…” “Amy, listen to me, okay? I am sorry for the way I reacted, I am sorry. You hurt me. You did. But you cannot control yourself, I know you never meant it, I love you girl. I love you more than anything, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so please, don´t do it.” Amy said, holding out his hand for her. -Amy grabbed Nick´s hand and jumped back into the apartment, where Nick embraced her.- “I am so sorry, Nick… I love you…” Amy said, sobbing and trembling. “I love you too honey, I love you too.” Nick said. “But I broke your heart…. I broke your heart…” “You did… and I got so angry with you for a second… I wanted to kill you… but we all get crazy when we don´t think. Its gonna take its time to heal this wound, and all I know is that it is gonna take a while.” -Amy and Nick were laying on their bed, Nick was sleeping, but Amy was still awake and crying.- “''Still with feet touching, still with eyes meeting, still our hands match, still with hearts beating. Still with feet touching, still with eyes meeting, still our hands match, still with hearts beating. Two feet standing on a principle, two hands longing for each other´s warmth, cold smoke seeping out colder throats, darkness falling leaves nowhere to go.”''Amy sang and closed her eyes. -Lennon, Mason and Lisa were walking through the school´s hallways together.- “So, I was thinking that maybe we could all do a week in which we assign random pairs of girls and boys and they have to kiss each other on mouth as they sing. For example, I would like my pair to be Lucas, and we would be singing We Can't stop by Miley Cyrus.” Lisa said, happily. “Lisa… that makes no sense at all.” Mason said. “That is extremely offensive, Mason.” Lisa said, and walked away in anger. “What´s the deal with her?” Mason asked Lennon, but she shrugged. -Lucas walked by Lennon and Mason and winked at Lennon.- “Hey, Lucas!” Lennon said as she turned red. “Sup guys” Lucas said, and Lennon blushed as Lucas kept on walking. “Okay, when will you ask him out?” Mason asked Lennon. “Ugh, is it that obvious?” “Pretty much obvious. But come on, ask him out before he ends school. He´s single now.” “But what if he says no?” “And what if he does? You won´t loose anything.” “I don´t know… I´m just too shy to ask him out…” “Come on, it is not that hard. I promise you nothing will go wrong.” Mason told her, but Lennon shook her head. “Everything can go wrong.” She said. -Iris was having a coffee at Starbucks with Ricky.- “It´s so cute of you to invite me a coffee.” Iris said, as she took a sip of her latte. “Sure, no problem.” Ricky said, smiling at her with his bright teeth. “You know, most of the people just completely ignore me now. Looks like they are afraid of a pregnant girl or something.” -Ricky shook his head.- “Some people are just plain stupid, you know?” “I don´t know if plain stupid, but just so close minded.” “So true.” “To be honest… at first I thought of doing an abortion, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it… I will give the baby to adoption, and I am sure someone will take better care than I will.” -Ricky smiled at her and held her hand.- “I really admire your courage, Iris. I really do.” Ricky said, and Iris blushed. -Sam and Ula were walking together through the school´s hallways.- “I am just so proud of Leni. She did so well, Kyle really, really hurt her.” Ula said, and Sam nodded. “Ula, can I ask you something?” Sam asked her. “Yeah, sure. You can ask me anything, no problem.” Ula said. “The thing is… do you think I am sane?” Sam asked her. “What? What do you mean?” “Am I sane, Ula?” Sam asked her again. “I really don´t get what you´re trying to say.” Ula said, and Sam shook his head. “Forget it.” -Sam continued walking with Ula and saw his mother. His mother was standing right on the middle of the hallway, as everyone around her ignored her and continued walking. Sam froze on the spot and could not hear anything but the distant sound of some gunshots and he could hear a boy crying on the distance. Sam stared at her mother, who was there in front of him, with gunshots on her chest and blood pouring all around her. Her mother smiled at him and held out her hand.- “''My baby….” ''His mother said, and Sam froze and started sweating and panting as the gunshots and screams grew cleares. -Sam closed his eyes and opened them again, but his mother was not there anymore, only Ula, who stared at him in shock.- “Sam? Sam are you okay?” Ula asked him, as she saw him sweating and panting. -Sam nodded.- “Yeah, yeah it´s alright… I´m alright…” Sam said, while he felt as if he suddenly remembered something important, but ignored everything and kept on walking with Ula. -Amy and Nick were back at their apartment, sitting on the living room.- “Nick… I am so sorry for everything I did to you… I am gonna be completely honest with you now and I want you to listen to me, alright?” Amy said, and Nick nodded. “So you know everything about my past, everything about my dad´s friend… and the things that followed… all of my promiscuous past… and then I moved in with you and I love you Nick, I never loved someone as much as I love you… but then I started having this constant battle inside me, I just had this urges to go to a club and… and have sex with anyone… and I was so afraid that I would cheat on you… because nothing, nothing means so much to me as you do… nothing ever meant so much to me as you do, Nick… but I did it, I went to a club and I did it. I cheated on you because this is who I am, Nick. This is who I am. Nick, I will only break your heart.” -Nick shook his head.- “I get everything that you said, everything. But Amy, I know that you can change, I know it. Everyone can change, we can´t all stick to the past. If you stick to the present, which is right here with me, you will change. I love you, Amy, with all my heart. Sorry for the way I reacted at first. Sorry about that, I swear that I just want to live the rest of my life with you and I know that you can leave your past behind, okay? You can. It´s all in you, Amy. If you say you can change, you will, but you will never get to change if you think you can´t. You can say you can´t change and leave this apartment, or you can say you can change and stay here.” -Amy nodded, with tears on her eyes.- “I can change. I really, really can change” Amy said, as she hugged Nick and he hugged her back. “I love you okay?” “I love you too. I am so, so sorry.” “Don´t be. That´s all part of the past now.” -Nick took out his guitar and started playing it.- “''I´m gonna pick up the pieces and build a lego house, if things go wrong I can knock it down. My three words have two meanings, there´s one thing on my mind, it´s all for you.” ''Nick sang. “''And it´s dark in a cold December, and I´ve got you to keep me warm. If you´re broken I can mend you, gonna keep you sheltered from the storm that´s raging on now.” ''Nick sang. “''I´m out of touch, I´m out of mind, I´ll pick you up when you´re getting down, and after all these things are done, I think I´ll love you better now. I´m out of site, I´m out of mind, I´ll pick you up when you get down, and after all this things are sone, I think I´ll love you better now, now.” -Nick and Amy picked up the dishes from last night´s fight together.- “''I´m gonna paint you by numbers, and paint your color in, if things go wrong we can frame it down and put you on a wall. And it´s hard to say it, but I´ve been here before, now I´ll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours.” Nick sang as he and Amy mended last night´s fight. -Amy and Nick laughed together while eating lasagna.- “''I´m out of touch, I´m out of mind, I´ll pick you up when you´re getring down, and after all these things are done, I think I´ll love you better now. I´m out of site, I´m out of mind, I´ll pick you up when you get down, and after all this things are done, I think I´ll love you better now, now.” Nick sang. -Amy and Nick were now kissing at Nick´s bed.- “''I´m out of sight, I´m out of mind, I´ll do it for you in time, and out of all these things I´ve done, I think I love you better now. I´m out of touch, I´m out mind, I´ll pick you up when you´re getting down, and out of all these things I´ve done, I think I love you better now.” Nick sang as he and Amy kept on kissing. Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Pamela Chang 'as Lisa Wong *'Jennifer Lawrence 'as Helena Turetsky *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Max Adler 'as Austin Michaels *'Melissa McBride '''as Joanne X Polls What do you think? It was amazing It was great It was kinda okay Meh Godamnit, it sucked Which was your favorite performance? Partition Love Me Again Still Lego House Trivia *It is the first episode of ''Glee: The New Touch ''to feature only solo performances. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes